disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Work Song
thumb|250px"Work Song (Cinderelly, Cinderelly)" é uma canção escrita e composta por David Mack, Al Hoffman e Jerry Livingston para o filme da Walt Disney, Cinderela (1950). Esta canção é cantada pelos ratos. A versão brasileira ganhou o título de Canção do Trabalho. Letra Jaq: Every time she finds a minute, that's the time when they begin it! Cinderelly, Cinderelly! Anastasia e Drizella: ''' Cinderella! (Annoyed, Jaq kicks the door closed.) '''Jaq: Cinderelly, Cinderelly Night and day, it's Cinderelly! "Make the fire, fix-a breakfast, wash the dishes, do the mopping..." Rato fêmea: "And the sweeping and the dusting!" They always keep her hopping! Jaq: She go around in circles, till she's very, very dizzy Still, they holler! Rato fêmea: Keep a-busy Cinderelly! (Song temporarily stops) Jaq: Yeah, keep a-busy! (Kicks thimble) Tata: (Sits down on thimble) Jaq: (Looks up at dress) You know what? Cinderelly not go to the ball. Rato fêmea: What? Rato macho: Not go? Ratos: What did you say!? Jaq: You'll see; they'll fix her! Work, work, work! She'll never get her dress done! Tata: (Stutters) Poor Cinderelly! Rato fêmea: (Looks at picture in book thoughtfully) Hey! We can do it! (Song resumes) Rato fêmea: (Sings while other mice look in approval) We can do it, we can do it We can help-a Cinderelly! We can make the dress so pretty There's nothing to it, really! Ratos: (Mice begin to dance) We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than all (Birds begin to join in helping) In the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderelly! Got no time to dilly-dally We've got to get a-going! Tata: (Dragging scissors) I'll cut it with the scissors! Jaq: (Holding sewing needle) And I can do the sewing! Rato fêmea: (Takes sewing needle) Leave the sewing to the women! You go get some trimming! Rato fêmea: (Sing as Jaq motions for Gus to follow him) And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly! Woo! Tata e o Rato fêmea: We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly! (Skip to second part of song, lyrics are from "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") Rato fêmea: A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep Rato fêmea: (Begins to scat a tune) Rato fêmea: In dreams, you will lose your heartaches Rato fêmea: (Finishes scatting) Whatever you wish for, you keep... Oh! (Pulls tail out of path of scissors) Tata: (Scats while using scissors with Jaq's help) Rato fêmea: Have faith in your dreams and someday Pássaros: (Chirp the lyrics "Your rainbow will come smiling through") Rato fêmea: No matter how your heart is grieving Gus: (Uses sewing needle to hold part of dress into place) If you keep on believing Jaq: (Uses sewing needle to hold another part of dress into place) The dream that you wish will come true! Ratos: (Vocalizing as they work; the dress continues to be assembled) Jaq e Tata: (Placing spools of thread into a shoe) Whatever you wish for, you keep! Jaq: (Whistles) Rato fêmea: All right! (Pulls on string) Bert e Mert: (Begin pulling on string to lift shoe full of string) Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Rato: '''No matter how your grieving '''Rato fêmea: (Sings while threading a needle) Hmm, hmm, hmm, believing The dream that you wish will come true! Rato: Will come true! (Last note is held) A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep... (Begins to vocalize) Pássaros: (Chirp as they notice an uneven part of the ribbon) Jaq: (Vocalizes as he cuts the uneven part of the ribbon) Rato: (Finish vocalizing) The dream that you wish will come true! Categoria:Canções de Cinderela Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções sobre Trabalho